


The Becoming Of A Viper

by DemonGirl0913



Category: CSI, CSI Las Vegas, WWE
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please be gentle, i love this pairing for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGirl0913/pseuds/DemonGirl0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy Ortons father is murdered and he thinks it's all his fault. How can he explain to the detectives that he's the reason his father is gone ? One detective goes out of his way to prove to Randy that he is not the reason for his fathers death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a good story I swear. It was originally posted on FF.Net but I want everything posted here. It is unbetad so if there are mistakes in sorry.

It was a beautiful day in downtown Las Vegas, an even better day for the students of Vincent Kennedy High school. Their principle, Mr. McMahon, announced a change in dresscode, allowing the students to wear shorts in the warmer months. One if those students were Senior, Randy Orton. He was 6'2", 18 years old; military cut brown hair, and tattoos covering both arms and one on his back. By the looks of him you'd think he was a trouble maker. In all reality he was a sweet kid, a teachers pet, the priniples favorite student, and hid a secret that only his best friends knew.

He was sitting in fourth period when the annoucement about the change was made, a change he helped get passed. He smiled, knowing he had something to do with it. The school year had just started and it was ungodly hot so he asked Mr. McMahon if they could be allowed to wear shorts. He explained that kids would be more comfortable and more likely to come to school. The principle said he'd think about it and now it was set in motion.

Mr. Levesque called the class's attention when the announcemwnt was over, proceding with their newest lesson in history. Randy zoned out after about 15 minutes, wishing his best friends were in class with him. Besides his hard exterior, he really was just a shy 18 year old. Being that shy, he was on his 4th consecutive year of having almost no friends. He had aqquaintances; people he talked to in school and only in school. Cody and Ted were the only people besides his parents to know the real him.

Randy heard the bell rang, signalling the days end, and wondered where the time had gone. He packed up his things, turned in his worksheet (which was surprisingly finished) and was about to leave when Mr. Levesque called after him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I've noticed you havent made any effort to contibute to the class today. That's not like you. Is something wrong?" Mr. Levesque looked at him curiousley so he just smiled.

"No, sir. I was just kinda in my own little world today. It won't happen again."

"Good. I've heard great things about you and look forward to having you in my class." His teacher dismissed him with a wave and he headed to his locker, meeting up with Cody Runnels, one of his best friends.

"Hey man!" Cody exclaimed, practically tackling him. "How was your first week at school?"

"You know," Randy said smiling, "teachers pet already."

"You big nerd." Cody replied, punching Randy's arm and laughing. "You coming over to play the new Zelda game?" And he calls me the nerd, Randy thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'll be over after dinner. The old man thinks I need to spend more time at home."

"That's lame dude. But I'll see ya later. Teddy's coming too." With a slam of his locker they parted ways and Randy headed to his car, Cody to his. Randy still questioned why they didn't just drive together but thought nothing more of it. He reached his truck in the student parking lot within minutes and climbed behind the wheel. He only lived 5 minutes from the school so by 2:40 he was walking in his front door.

"Dad, I'll be right back down," he called as he walked up the stairs. He dropped his book bag on his bed, changed into some athletic shorts and a loose t shirt and walked back down the stairs. He walked into the living room, expecting to find his dad in his usual lounge chair. Instead the room was empty. He checked the kitchen next. Empty. He searched the house looking for his dad but came up empty.

"There's only one other place he would be," Randy commented to himself. He headed out to their garage but found the door locked. We never lock the door, he thought to himself. He unlocked the door, opening it just a little. The lights were off but he figured he should check anyway. He reached for the lightswitch, flipping the lights on.

"Dad!" He screamed, running to kneal beside his dad. There was a massive puddle of blood surrounding his father's body and a bullet hole in his chest. "Dad, please wake up," he said, fighting the urge to cry. He cradled his father's head in his lap, grabbing their house phone that was lying on the floor. He immidiately called 911.

"Hello, what is your emergeny?" the operator asked.

"My dad," he began, the sobs racking his body now, "I think hes been shot. He's not breathing. Please send help." He let the phone fall to the ground, still cradling his dad's head. "Daddy, please?" He didn't know what to do. With his father having lost that much blood, Randy knew there would be nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do, to save him. Ten minutes later he heard the sirens, signalling the emergency team. He heard them bust through the garage door, but he continued holding his father.

A polica officer, a woman, pulled him away from his dad and he didn't fight it. He allowed himself to be led into a patrol car, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He heard the door close, felt the car move, but all he could think about was his father's blood on his clothes. He felt the car slow to a stop several minutes later and the same police woman led him into a building. The building was filled with cops and detective like people so he assumed they were at the local precinct. He was sat in an interrogation room to await questioning.

Moments later a man walked in, carrying a kit of something, and sat down across from him.

"My names Nick Stokes, I'm a dtective in the crime lab," the man, Nick, explained. "I know this is really hard for you but I'm gonna need to take your clothes. They're evidence now." Randy nodded his head and removed his shirt. "I can leave if you want," Nick said.

"No, its fine. We're both guys." Randy stripped down to his boxers, handing the bloody clothes to Nick. Nick handed him a pair of grey sweats and a grey t shirt.

"Sorry," he said, putting the other clothing into evidence bags, "it's all we have." Randy sat back down and just nodded his head. When Nick was finished bagging the clothes he set them aside. "Can I ask you a few questions?" Randy nodded. "Do you know what happened?" Randy shook his head no, fighting back another wave of tears.

"I had just gotten home from school. We were supposed to spend time together tonight while my mom was at work." Randy looked up from the table, a horrified expression on his face. "Does she know? She was in New York on, on business."

"We called her. She's catching the next flight back. We told her you were here, and that you were safe." Randy nodded his head, not knowing whether to continue or not. "I know this is really hard for you but I need you to tell me everything you know. Okay?"

"Well me and dad hadnt been seeing eye to eye on a lot of things lately. We always argued, and that wasn't like us. He just seemed to be constantly on edge. Always in my business, too. He never used to bug me about girls, or playing sports, or anything. But lately, its all he's asked about."

"And that was strange?" Nick asked, allowing Randy the time he needed to open up.

"Yeah, up until now he never cared about what I did, well no more than any parent. But," Randy paused wanting to tell Nick everything, about hiding from his dad, his mom, why his dad was pestering him.

"Go on," Nick urged.

"Maybe it was because I was so secretive. So closed off. But why would he change now? After years of me hiding who I am, I don't understand. Something had to be going on, something even me and mom didn't know about. What if I'm the reason he was murdered?" Randy couldn't help but wonder if someone found out his secret and took it out on his family. He knew it was a risk being the way he was but he couldn't help it. It was Las Vegas; people shouldn't care about things like that. But maybe someone did. As the tears began to fall he felt a hand touch his. He looked up into Nick's sad eyes.

"How would you have gotten your father killed?" He looked down at the table, avoiding the questioning gaze of the detective. It was now or never. Someone else would have to know. He took a deep breath, preparing himself, getting the courage to whisper his next words.

"I'm gay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Randy sat in silence, waiting for Nick to say something, anything. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, being able to tell someone other than Cody. When the silence dragged on he continued speaking. "Being gay around here, I mean in Las Vegas, shouldn't be a problem. But I keep hearing rumors, you know, about gay bashing and all that stuff." He stopped talking, knowing he was rambling. Nick's hand was still resting atop his and he actually liked the warmth the other man brought to the room.

When Nick began to speak, Randy prepared himself for the worst. Instead he was pleasantly surprised when Nick squeezed his hand.

"Your sexuality did not get your father killed. You are right. This is Las Vegas, most people are accepting of everyone. Yes there are a few people, who don't accept differences, but this doesn't seem like a hate crime or it would have been directed at you." Randy continued looking at the table, the tears falling freely now. He listened to what Nick was saying and tried to believe him but the rumors at school were still in the back of his mind. When Nick squeezed his hand a second time he looked up.

"I just want to know why, why my dad? He may not have been the most understanding at times but he was one of the most respected men I knew. Even when he didn't agree with your opinion, he still respected the fact that it was just that; an opinion." He didn't understand how anyone could do this to Bob Orton, family man. He thought back on all the times his dad went out of his way to help others; giving to charities, donating to the poor, helping at animal shelters, homeless shelters, even the hospitals. His dad was a genuine down to earth guy and didn't deserve what happened to him.

"I'm not supposed to say this, but I'm going to. I promise you, I'll find out who did this to your dad." Randy choked back a sob at the softness in Nick's voice. "No one deserves this." After several more questions, Nick's hand finally leaving his to shuffle papers, he was escorted out into the waiting room. He sat there, listening to the silent murmured around him. By now the tears had stopped and numbness replaced it. A woman with red hair, wearing a black suit, approached him.

"Do you have anyone you can stay with until your mother gets back in town?" He thought about that for a second. Most of his family lived in St. Louis, his mother and father moving out here for work. He had no family in the area and only one friend. Cody. He needed to call him and tell him what happened.

"Maybe," he answered honestly. He pulled out his cellphone and pulled up Cody's contact. Should I call him or text him?, he asked himself. Call. "Do you have a room I can step into?"

"Right this way." He followed her into an office at the end of the hall, where she left him to make his phone call. He hit the send button and pressed the phone to his ear. It was nearing six oclock and he would have been on his way to Cody's on a normal day. On the third ring, Cody answered, his voice frantic.

"Oh thank god you're okay. I saw the police cars, what the hell happened man?" Randy felt the tears creeping back into his eyes and fought them down.

"It's dad." The silence on the other end of the line was almost unbearable. He knew Cody loved his dad almost as much as he did. They had grown up together, both families moving to stay close to each other. He and Cody were practically brothers; their fathers' playing a part in each others lives. "Codes, someone shot him." He felt the tears begin to fall again, imagining his best friends anguish. "He was dead when I got home."

Randy listened as his best friend, his brother, began to cry on the other end of the line. He was mumbling and Randy listened, trying to make out what he was saying. "I got to tell dad, but he's not home, should I call him at work, where's mom when I need her, are you coming over, is your mom home, does your mom know."

"Codes man, can I comes stay with you?" he asked, interrupting his friends rambling about. "Mom's on her way home, and yes she knows, but her flight won't be in for a few more hours."

"Yeah, come on over. We'll tell dad together." He hung up the phone and left the office, heading to find one of the detectives. He found Nick standing in the waiting room, talking to a woman at the desk. He waited for him to finish his conversation, and then approached the older man.

"Um, Nick?" Nick turned at his hesitant voice, his eyes still soft.

"Yes?"

"I was asked if I had a place to stay. I'm staying with my friend Cody, but I need a ride there." He explained.

"Alright, I'll have an officer drive you there."

"Could you take me?" he blurted out. "it's just, you're nice and I don't know any of the officers."

Nick sent him a warm smile, and grabbing his keys, nodded his head. They reached Nick's truck in a matter of moments, climbing in the vehicle in silence. Randy directed him on where to go, but other than that the trip was quiet. When they reached the Runnels house, Nick parked in the driveway.

"Here's my number," Nick said, handing Randy what looked like a business card. "Call me if you need anything, okay?

"Okay," Randy answered nodding his head. Nick gave him a sad smile and a nod of his head. He exited the truck and walked to the door. He turned, waving to Nick, and then entered the house. He didn't know where Cody would be so he walked to the living room first. Cody was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, his body racked with tears. He went to him instantly, pulling him into a tight embrace. They sat like that for several minutes, neither having to say anything. When they pulled apart, both their faces were red, and eyes swollen from crying.

"I'm so sorry, Randy. If there's anything I can do," Cody trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"I know, thanks man." They sat in silence for several more minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally Randy spoke up, breaking the deafening silence. "When's Dusty supposed to be home?"

"I called him right after we got off the phone, telling him he needed to come home soon." Cody looked at the clock on the wall. "That was almost 15 minutes ago. He could be home any minute."

"Did he ask why?"

Cody shook his head, "I just told him it was urgent and that I couldn't explain it on the phone. He could tell I was upset though." Randy nodded. As they began talking about what happened, Randy explaining what he had seen, the front door open and Dusty, Cody's father, walked in the door along with Cody's older brother Dustin. Randy fought the urge to run into his "surrogate" father's arms and tell him everything. He didn't have to fight the urge long because as soon as he stood, Dusty wrapped him and Cody in a hug. When they pulled apart they all sat on the couch.

"What's goin' on boys?" Dusty asked, his southern accent thick. Randy sighed and began explaining everything. Dusty listened, nodding his head and asking questions. He wasn't trying but Randy could tell he was upset. The tears would come later when he was alone with his wife. He explained how he was staying with them until his mom made it home, about the investigation. He also mentioned how nothing else was out of the ordinary. The house wasn't robbed, nothing had been broken, and his dad didn't look like he'd fought the attacker. Randy made a mental note to call Nick before he went to sleep and explain it to him also.

"How do I go on, Dusty? How do I pretend like nothing happened? I don't know what to do."

"Randy, my boy, we all feel your pain. We don't pretend nothin' happened because it did. We just have to go on living, as hard as it may be. We are here for you and your mom, and you both are welcome to stay here as long as you like." They sat in the living room, talking and reminiscing about his father's life, their families growing up together, anything they could think of. No one mentioned dinner, no one could eat anyway. When Cody's mom arrived home, she and Dusty headed to their room, leaving Cody, Dustin, and Randy to talk.

Being with his best friend, and his best friend's brother, who felt the pain along with him made it easier to bear. They continued talking for several hours, about anything and everything, just to keep their minds busy. Randy knew that when his mom got there he was going to break down again. He knew it would be extremely painful for his mother, and seeing her in agony would hurt him almost as much as losing his father. He promised himself he would be strong for her, for the both of them. He would mourn his father, yes, but he would not break down in front of his mother.

It was nearing midnight when Randy's cell phone rang. Mom. He picked it up on the second ring, Cody and Dustin excusing themselves.

"Mom," was all he managed to get out before her pained voice was speaking in his ear.

"I'm so sorry Randy, the airport was hectic. I'm on my way now." He could tell she had been crying, but as always the strong mother, she was holding back the tears.

"Mom, I'm at Cody's. We have to stay here until the house is cleared. Dusty already said it was alright." He kept his voice even, masking the emotions for his mother's sake. The same way she was masking hers for him.

"Oh," she said evenly. "That's very sweet of them. I'm on my way."

"I love you, mom." He felt the tears again, but fought them back down.

"Oh, Randy, I love you too." They hung up the phone and he sat on the couch, waiting in the silence. He thought about his father, about the strange way he had been acting in the weeks prior. He wondered what could have spooked his dad, or who, into being the over protective father. They had always been close, having a bond he now wished he shared with his mother also. They did everything together, from playing outdoor sports, going on road trips together, and concerts, anything they could think of doing.

The only thing they didn't discuss was his personal life, for obvious reasons, until as of late. His father questioned him about girls, about marriage, even children. Why did he never bring girls home? Why did he never go on dates? Why did he never go to school dances? How many kids did he want? When did he want to get married? He wished he could have answered those questions now, told his father the truth about him. But now he would never have that opportunity. His father would never know him, the real him. His father would never get to meet his boyfriend, have the opportunity to accept him as he was. His father would never get to see him have a family, or go to college, or make something of himself. He laid down on the couch, anger weighing down his heart. He would find out who did this, he would make them pay for stealing his father's life. He fell into a dreamless sleep, thoughts of how his life could have been filling his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Because it took me so long to update, i am posting two chapters for you today :) as long as this gets AT LEAST 5 reviews, i will post the fourth chapter tomorrow :)

A/N: It took me so long to get this updated because i switched computers, losing my stories for a while. i also started going back to school, along with working sunday-thrusday, so i have been insanely busy lately!

Chapter 3

Randy woke to the sound of someone calling his name. He sat upright, stretching his stiff muscles, already regretting sleeping on the couch. He heard his name being called again, from the kitchen this time. He stood, stretching again, and walking into the kitchen. His mother was standing at the stove, eggs and sausage being cooked in a frying pan. He walked to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't hear you come in last night."

"I saw you sleeping on the couch and didn't want to wake you. You need to sleep when you can." He knew what his mother was doing. When her father had passed away a few years ago, she cooked all the time. It was the only thing that kept her hands, and mind, busy. "Will you wake the boys and then have Cody wake Dusty? We still need to eat." He nodded. He knew his mother was right, no matter how much they were grieving they couldn't starve.

He climbed the stairs, two at a time, stopping in front of Cody's room. He pushed the door open, walking inside and sitting on Cody's bed. He shook his friends shoulder, rousing him from sleep. When baby blues stared back up at him he couldn't help but smile.

"Mom made breakfast." At Cody's confused look he clarified. "My mom. She cooks when she's hurting. Helps her deal with the pain," he explained. Cody nodded, but didn't move to get up. "Get up, you gotta wake the others." He dodged a punch from Cody and headed to the door. His voice was soft, showing his emotions like he only did with Cody. "Thanks man." He didn't know exactly what he was thanking him for, but he just did.

"It's nothing man. You're like my brother." Cody was sitting up now, pulling on a t shirt. Randy smiled and nodded. He walked back downstairs to help his mom finish cooking. He checked the clock on the wall, reading that it was only 10 in the morning. Right as everything was being plated, Cody, Dusty, Michelle (Cody's mom) and Dustin joined them in the kitchen. They said their hello's and seated themselves at the table.

"It smells delicious," Cody commented, the others humming in agreement. Randy watched as his mother smiled, a true smile, and he smiled also. Cooking was her savior and he was glad there were people around to enjoy the food. They divided up the food and Randy sat down next to Cody and his mother. They began eating in silence until his mother spoke up.

"I know, these next few weeks are going to be extremely hard on all of us, but I'm just thankful to have family like you." Randy knew what she meant. Yeah, they weren't family by blood but by choice. If one family suffered, the other did as well. It was how it had always been, how it always would be. "I miss Bob already, as I'm sure you all do too, but we have to go on with our lives. We can't let this ruin us." She looked right at Randy, and continued talking, "We live our lives for him. We try to be as happy as we can. I have faith that the man that did this will be brought to justice. I need you all to have that faith too." Everyone sat in silence, digesting her words. Dusty was the first to speak.

"Elaine," Dusty began, speaking to Randy's mother, "I agree with you. And like you I have faith. Me, Michelle, and my boys will be here for you," He looked at Randy, "For the both of you." Randy smiled, taking his mother's hand. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and looked at Dusty.

"We're very grateful." His mother squeezed his hand, nodding in agreement. "The detectives will ask all of you questions. Be truthful, no matter what the question. Don't hide anything from them." When they all nodded he continued, "I have to go back to the station today and talk to the detectives again. There are a few things I left out yesterday." He turned to his mom, "They'll want to talk to you also."

"I'll go with you." She answered. He nodded and they all finished eating, at least what they could. When they were all done eating and the dishes were done, he checked the time again. It was nearing 11:30 so he decided to call Nick and let them know they would be heading to the station soon.

"Detective Stokes," Nick answered.

"Nick, Its Randy."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was talking to my family and I remember something about," he couldn't find it in his heart to say murder so he settled with "the attack. And my mom is back in town and I figured you would want to talk to her."

"That'd be great. When can you all head down to the station?" Nick asked. Randy heard the shuffling of papers before he answered.

"Now, if that's alright with you." They said their goodbyes and Randy hung up the phone. He decided he needed a change of clothes and hoped Cody had something that would fit him. He tracked the younger boy down in his room.

"I need some clothes, Codes, I can't got back to the station in these awful sweats." He gestured to the grey jumpsuit looking outfit they'd given him yesterday. Cody eyed him curiously but didn't question it.

"I might have some jeans that are too long for me. If not, I'm sure Dustin has something that would fit." He cringed at the thought of wearing Dustin's clothes; who knew what he did in those jeans. Luckily, Cody found some jeans his mom had bought too bug and they fit Randy perfectly. Cody tossed him a black affliction tee and he was all set. When he was fully changed he headed down the stairs to find his mother sitting in the living room with Michelle.

"Elaine, I know how hard this is, but it will be okay." Michelle was sitting next to his mother, her arm draped over her shoulders. He noticed the rapid fall of his mother's chest and saw that she was crying. He didn't want to interrupt them, also wanting to give her time to compose herself, so he waited at the bottom of the stairs. His mother's tears were breaking his heart, but he knew she needed to cry.

"Michelle, I just don't know what to do. He was my everything." His mother wiped some tears away and continued on, "I have to be strong for Randy. He needs me now. I just wish he'd talk to me."

"Give him time, sweetie. It just happened. It may take weeks for him to open up."

"No, I mean in general. It was always him and his father. We never were really close and I want to be there for him but I don't know how. That was always what Bob was best at." He fekt his chest ache at his mother's words. She was right, it was always him and his dad. He and his mom barely ever spent any time together, unless Bob was there too. He decided he would change and that he would be as open with her as possible and try to rebuild their relationship.

"Cody is the same way," Michelle explained. "It's just how boys are. Talk to him, okay?" His mother nodded and wiped away the last of her tears. He decided now was a good time to announce his presents. He walked back up a few stairs and hollered down, acting like he was just now heading down.

"Mom, you ready?"

"In the living room," his mother answered, the emotion not showing in her voice. He said his goodbye's, grabbed his mother's hand and headed out to their car. He took the keys from his mom, knowing she was upset even if she didn't know he knew. He climbed in the driver's side, starting the car. When they were buckled, he pulled into the street and headed downtown toward the station.

The drive only lasted 15 minutes but it was quiet. They reached the station, parking as close as possible. He led the way, knowing who he was looking for. He found Nick at the reception desk, waiting for them.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting," he apologized.

"You didn't. Perfect timing actually." Randy wondered what that meant but decided to ask later. "Mrs. Orton, you will be speaking with Detective Sidle, Randy you're with me." Randy smiled, despite the reason they were here. The detective was cute, with brown hair just a little longer than his, deep brown eyes, a very well defined jaw line and well defined muscles that shown through the shirts he wore. Was he crushing on the detective working his father's case? That was wrong. He gave his mother a reassuring hug and they parted ways.

When they reached the interrogation room Nick held the door open for him. He took the seat opposite the door and waited for Nick to be seated before he began talking.

"So you remembered something?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Randy answered, his smile long gone. He explained how when he arrived home nothing was out of the ordinary. "Nothing had been stolen, or broken. The only thing that was weird was that the door to the garage was locked from the inside of the house, like someone didn't want him to get out." Nick nodded, taking notes.

"Did you unlock the door?"

"Yeah, it was the last place I looked for my dad. I almost wish I didn't find him," Randy said, looking at the table.

"We'll need to take your fingerprints so we know what you touched and what the perp touched. We'll be taking your mom's too. Anyone else been in the house in the last week?"

"Um, my friend Cody, but that's it."

"Okay, we'll need his prints for reference too." At Randy's concerned expression, Nick continued, "You guys aren't suspects," he explained. "We need your prints so we can find the prints that don't belong." Randy nodded, understanding.

"Do you want me to call Cody and ask him to come down here?"

"Not right now. We'll have his family in here to ask them questions, so we'll get them then." Randy nodded again and Nick excused himself to talk to his supervisor. He sat in the room, alone, thinking about how much this investigation is going to take out of them. He wished he had someone he could talk to, someone who wasn't grieving along with him. Maybe Nick would be willing to listen?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the weeks passed, so did Randy's hopes that his father's killer would be caught. They had found fingerprints that didn't belong to the Orton family or the Runnels family, but there was no match in any data base. It had been 2 months since the murder and everyone was on edge. How could someone do something like this, and be so good at it, they didn't get caught? The fact that whoever did this knew where they lived had Randy and his mom spooked. They continued staying with the Runnels, not trusting staying in their own home.

Randy had accepted his father's death, with the help of Cody and Nick. As he had hoped, Nick had listened to him when he felt he couldn't talk to his mother. He took an instant liking to the man, and it grew stronger by the day. He just wished that this could be over and they could move on. He was going mad, not knowing what happened or why. He kept his demeanor cool, calm, and collected around his mom, but finally broke down when he was in Nick's presence. They were sitting at a local diner, discussing what they could about the case when everything finally hit him.

"I can't take this, Nick!" He knew his anger wasn't directed at Nick, but he couldn't keep the venom from his voice. "I can't focus in school; I'm barely sleeping, barely eating. I need to know that my mom and I are safe, but not knowing who did this?" He stopped talking to calm his breathing.

"Randy, I know how hard this is and how frustrated you are with me," Nick began. He held his hand up, silencing Randy's protest. "We can only go as far as the evidence allows us. We're double checking, triple checking, everything to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"I know it's not your fault Nick, not anyone's fault but the bastard who did this."

"Tell me about your mom," Nick asked, knowing it would calm him down. He smiled thinking about how close they had gotten in the past two months.

"It sucks that this is what it took for us to be close but we're good. We've been spending a lot of time together, just me and her. We don't really go out unless we need to, but even at the house, the others let us have our time together."

"Is she still trying to make you fat?" Randy laughed, remembering when he had told Nick about his mom's excessive cooking. They were sitting in this exact same diner, but Randy hadn't ordered because his mom insisted he eat what she had cooked for lunch.

"She's not cooking as much," he answered with a smile. "It means she's not hurting as bad anymore, which is a good thing." Randy's smile had faltered and Nick took notice. Randy felt Nick's cover his, the same as he had months ago in the interrogation room.

"What about you?" Nick asked, "How's your pain?" Randy groaned, fighting the urge to break down and tell him everything. He hadn't cried in almost a month but a simple touch from Nick had his walls threatening to burst.

"I miss him," he whispered, looking down at the table. "It sucks not having him around. It sucks even worse that I wasn't able to tell him who I really was."

"Does your mom know?" Nick asked softly, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Randy's hand. Randy fiddled with his napkin with the hand that wasn't trapped under Nick's.

"Yeah, I told her almost a month ago. She said she accepted me for who I was." He laughed, despite his mood remembering when she had asked if he'd ever had a boyfriend. "She started asking really, uhm, embarrassing questions." He looked up and met Nick's smiling eyes.

"I can only imagine. You wanna talk about that? It seems to make you laugh." Randy nodded and continued with the story.

"She asked if I'd ever had a boyfriend."

"Have you?" Nick asked, voice full of interest. Randy felt himself blush, but answered anyway.

"Yeah, one serious and another that turned out to be nothing." Nick nodded, but didn't interrupt again. "She started asking other weird questions."

"Like?" Nick prodded, wanting to keep him talking.

"How you determine who the dominant one in the relationship is." Randy's blush deepened and he laughed through his embarrassment. Nick laughed with him, his dimples showing clearly. He liked Nick's smile.

"How did you answer that one?"

"I told her about my first relationship. My boyfriend at the time was the more feminine of the two of us. So I was the dominant one in that relationship. But my second boyfriend was dominant over me. She then asked what sex was like and I about died."

"Did you answer her?" Nick asked. Nick's interest in his personal life had him smiling. He wasn't the only one with a crush here.

"I did. I told her I didn't know." Nick looked puzzled at his answer so he continued, "Never done it. Neither guy was worth it."

"I bet she liked that answer," Nick commented, smiling brighter. His hand was still resting on top of Randy's, neither pulling away. "How have your relationships been since everything that happened?" Randy blushed deeper, wondering what this curiosity was about.

"I have only been interested in one person but I don't think he shares my interest."

"How would you know if he doesn't know how you feel?" Nick asked, a blush creeping into his cheeks also. "Maybe you should tell him."

"Maybe I will," Randy said, smiling. He turned his hand over beneath Nick's, linking their fingers together. He watched Nick's face, surprise turning into realization. Nick smiled, lifting his hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Randy's hand before his phone rang. He dropped their hands back to the table, not bothering to let go. Randy didn't pay attention to who Nick was talking to, his skin burning where Nick's lips touched him.

"Randy," Nick said, snapping him out of his thoughts. When he looked up from their hands, Nick was frowning. "That was the lab. I've got to get back to the station." He released Randy's hand, dropping a twenty on the table.

"What's going on?" Randy asked, worry flooding through him.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, in case it's nothing. When I know more, I will call you. I promise." Nick stood, Randy following suit. "Walk outside with me?" Randy nodded, following Nick out of the diner to his truck. Randy's truck was parked right next to it. When they were standing in between the two vehicles, out of sight from on-lookers, Nick pressed him up against the door of his truck.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked breathlessly.

"What I've wanted to do since I first met you." With no further explanation, Nick kissed him. When their lips touched, Randy groaned at the sensation. Nick's lips fit perfect with his, moving against each other in perfect rhythm. Randy decided Nick's lips were made for him. The kiss was short and sweet, but it made his head spin. When they pulled apart he was grinning like a fool. "I'll call you as soon as I know something. Okay?"

"Yeah," Randy said, trying to calm his raging heartbeat. Nick kissed his cheek once more before walking to the driver's side of his truck and climbing in. With one last smile, he drove away. Randy smiled to himself as he climbed into his own truck. We definitely know who the dominant one in this is. He thought about the kiss all the way back to the house, almost forgetting Nick's worried face. Almost.

He walked into the house, smile still in place, to find his mom and Cody sitting on the couch in the living room. They were in the middle of a conversation, he didn't pay enough attention to know what about, when something caught his attention. A box, filled with his father's things. His mother and Cody must have noticed his expression because in a moment they stood behind him, staring at the box too.

"I thought you would like to have a few things of your father's here with us. You can take what you'd like." His mother gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before he picked up the box. He walked into the kitchen and set it on the table. The picture sitting on the top of the box was of him and has father from a baseball game when he was 10 years old. His dad looked so happy, so much younger than he did before he died. He set the picture aside, picking up the next object. His father's prized cowboy hat. He brought the hat to his nose, sniffing it. It smelled just like his dad, outdoors and car grease. He always loved that smell as a child.

The next objects were his dad's riding boots, from his bull riding days. His mother was at his side then, picking up a prized belt buckle from the box.

"He knew you wouldn't ever get into bull riding but he still wanted you to have these." She looked to the boots in his hands. "I'm sure those would fit you, if you'd like to. It's what he would have wanted." Randy smiled, letting a tear roll down his cheek. He always told his dad he would never be a bull rider, that he only enjoyed it because his father made it enjoyable. He placed the items back in the box and hugged his mom.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my baby boy." When he released his mom from the hug he saw Cody, standing at the edge of the kitchen.

"Was this your idea?" he asked Cody. Cody nodded.

"Yeah, but she picked out what to grab. We knew you wouldn't be able to go back to the house yet." Cody smiled and Randy pulled him into a hug. They both pulled away from the embrace, tears in their eyes.

"Thanks man."

"I already told you," Cody said, a small smile curving his lips, "anything for my brother." The sound of Randy's phone ringing broke up the tender moment. He read the caller ID, Nick. His heart sank as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Can you come down to the station?" Nick's voice was rushed, worrying him further.

"What's wrong, Nick?" He looked at his mom, saw how her face dropped at the mention of the detective's name.

"We've got a match to the prints we found in your house."


	5. Chapter 5

Randy and his mom sat in the waiting room of CSI. They arrived as quickly as possible after Nick's phone call. Nick was busy talking with his team, giving Randy time to think. How, after two months of nothing, do they have a match? How is there a match now, when there wasn't a match in the beginning? They sat in the waiting room for 15 minutes when Nick came out to join them. His heart leaped when Nick sent him a small smile.

"We got here as quickly as we could," his mom explained, standing to meet Nick.

"That's alright." Nick said, glancing at Randy, "Do you want to discuss this here, or somewhere more private?"

"Private," Randy answered, standing also. They followed Nick into an office at the end of the hall, similar to the one he stood in calling Cody two months ago. As soon as they were seated Randy asked his questions.

"How is there a match now, when there wasn't one two months ago?"

"We ran the prints again, using different markers this time," Nick explained.

"How did that change it?"

"The markers are how the data base finds the prints. We combined 3 of the partials we found at the scene and got enough markers to get a hit in the database."

"So whose prints are they?" Randy asked, his heart beginning to race. Nick shuffled some papers around, finally stopping on a mug shot. He faced the photo towards Randy and his mom. Randy's stomach dropped. He recognized that man. He looked at his mom, confusion written all over her face.

"Mom, do you know who that is?" he asked her.

"I've seen him before but I can't place him."

"Do you?" Nick asked Randy.

"Yeah, his names Kevin. Kevin Nash. Around the time he started coming around is when dad started acting different." Randy took the picture from Nick's hand, studying it closely. The man in the photo had brown hair that hung to his shoulders, dark eyes he never really knew the color of and stood at nearly 6'10". "What else do you guys know?"

"He's not from around here, that's for sure. No record of a house, apartment, hotel, nothing in his name other than a vehicle. None of the locals recognize him either. He's being brought in for questioning now." Nick shuffled through more papers.

"He never came around when mom was home," Randy explained, remembering how angry the man had gotten when Elaine cam home from work early. "Mom came home early and that guy left in a hurry. That's probably why he only looks familiar to you, mom." She nodded her understanding.

"I remember. He barely took the time to introduce himself before he rushed out the door." Randy and his mother exchanged glances before looking back at Nick.

"Should we wait here?"

"No," Nick answered. "We still have to search his vehicle. The warrants on the way now. You guys go home and get some rest okay?" Randy nodded, handing his mom the keys.

"Go start the car, I'll be right out." She gave him a questioning look but nodded and left the two men alone. When Nick shut the door, Randy approached him, standing only inches apart. "is this the guy, Nick?"

"I don't know," Nick answered, his knuckles brushing Randy's cheek. Randy leaned into the gentle caress.

"What is your gut telling you?"

"It's him." Randy's body acted of its own accord, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck, kissing him hard. When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead against Nick's.

"Get this guy for me, please?" Nick nodded, kissing his nose.

"Anything for you." Randy kissed him one last time before leaving the office. As he climbed behind the wheel his mother stared at him.

"What?" he asked, his breathing returned to normal.

"You like him." It was more of a statement than a question. He didn't argue, pulling out of the parking lot, heading back to the house. "He likes you too." Randy smiled then, his mother's observation skills as good as always.

"Yes," was all he responded with.

"You guys would be cute together. I think he'd be good for you." He felt himself blush.

"Thanks mom. Maybe when this is all over though." She nodded and they rode the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the house everyone was home. It was nearing 6 o'clock and no one had eaten dinner. Michelle asked his mom if she would like to help with dinner, leaving the guys alone in the living room. Randy explained what had happened at the station to the guys; sure his mother was doing the same with Michelle.

"I know that guy. Your dad and I worked with him back in Louie." He listened intently as Dusty explained about working the bull riding circuit. Apparently his dad had been one of the number one bull riders in the state and Kevin was competing for his spot. Dusty was his father's handler, booking his competitions. On his dad's second to last competition, it was between his father and Kevin. The winner would represent Missouri in the finals. His dad won, beating Kevin by 0.6 seconds. "They had a heated argument when it was over but never nothin' more. He never let it go though. He's the reason your father suffered the injury he did."

Bob Orton was competing in his last competition in bull riding. He had beaten the highest time, winning the finals, when his rope holding him to the bull snapped, his father flying off the animal. He landed on the ground, his back and neck hitting first. His father had won the tournament, but would never ride again.

"He never got over that loss. Always accused your dad of cheatin'."

"Will you call Nick and explain this to him?" Randy asked. At Dusty's confused look he clarified, "Detective Stokes." Dusty nodded. Randy dialed Nick's number and handed the phone to him. He listened as Dusty relayed the story to Nick, pausing only to clarify when Nick asked him questions. When they were done talking, Dusty handed the phone to Randy.

"Wants to talk to you." Randy took the phone, walking to the front door for privacy.

"Hey Nick."

"Randy, that was incredibly helpful. You had the right idea of having him explain it to me and my team." Nick's voice was soft but Randy could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Nick?"

"We found a gun in his car. They're checking the ballistics now to see if it's a match." Randy's hand began to shake as he thought about what that meant.

"And if it's a match?" he asked.

"With that and what Dusty just old us, we'll have enough to go to court. We're still going through the rest of his things. What will seal the deal is getting a confession. I think we're close though."

"Thank you, Nick."

"For what?" Nick asked, amused.

"For not giving up when others would have. For being there for me. For everything." Randy explained.

"I made you a promise when I met you. I'm a man of my word. And I care about you Randy, even when I shouldn't. This case is personal to me because of you." Randy didn't know what to say so he settled on how he felt.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"We'll see if you feel that way when this case is over," Nick replied, voice restrained.

"I will," Randy argued.

"Maybe. I have to get back to the interrogation. I'll call you if anything changes." They hung up the phone and Randy went back into the living room. What an idiot, he chided himself, he could never love someone like you. He was terrified he ruined his chances of ever having anything with Nick when a text came through to his phone.

Nick  
6:15pm  
I've never been happier to hear anything in my life. But what I said is true. If you still feel the same when this case is over, I would be happy to say it back.

He read the message three times over, not believing what he was reading. He didn't text back, knowing he would talk to him later. He sat back down with the boys, calling his mother and Michelle into the room. He explained what Nick had told him and what Dusty had told Nick. A mixture of relief and edginess crept into the room.

"Let's eat dinner. It will give us something to do while we wait." They all sat at the dinner table, no one saying grace this time, and ate in silence. Randy helped his mother with the dishes and retired to his and Cody's shared room. He lay down on the bed, Cody sitting at the computer already.

"Teddy's coming back for a visit in a few weeks." Randy leaned up on his elbow to look at his best friend. Their other best friend had been away at college in Tampa, Florida for nearly year now.

"Does he know?" He asked.

"Not yet. I was waiting until he got home. That's not something he needs to hear when he's so far away from everyone he cares about," Cody explained. Randy felt outraged but realized Cody was right. "He would have come all the way back here man. You and I both know he needs to stay in school." Again, Cody was right. If they'd have told Ted, he would have been on the first flight to Las Vegas.

"You're right." Randy lay back down, closing his eyes. "When's he coming?"

"Don't know a set date yet," Cody answered, back to playing his game. "I'll know in about a week."

Randy murmured an "okay" before drifting off to sleep.

His phone woke him some time later. He checked the time before answering it. 11:15pm He had been asleep for nearly 5 hours. Cody lay sleeping on the end of the bed, opposite him. He answered the phone quickly not wanting to wake him.

"Hello," he answered, climbing out of bed and walking into the hallway.

"I have good news," Nick said on the other end of the line.

"That usually comes with bad news."

"Not this time," Nick replied. "Ballistics was a match. We also found some clothes with blood spatter on them that matched your dad's DNA. With all that we were set to go to court."

"I sense a but somewhere in there," Randy said, feeling every muscle in his body tense. The man who killed his father was in custody and if the odds were in their favor, going to jail.

"He confessed." Nick's voice was sad, knowing that this wasn't the best of news for Randy. "He's going to jail, Randy. We got him."

"Why? Did he say why?" Randy's voice was barely above a whisper, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Babe, you know why," Nick replied coolly. He was right. Randy knew.

"Jealousy is a stupid reason to take someone's father away!"

"I know, trust me, I know. But I've seen people kill for a whole lot less. I'll call you back in a minute." Randy hung up the phone, not needing to say goodbye. He found his mom, still awake in the kitchen, reading a book. He hugged her, explaining everything. They both cried, tears of sadness and tears of relief. They both knew everything would be okay. Now they would be able to heal now and to move on knowing justice will be served.


End file.
